


Derrière le Mikado

by aileenrou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Other, Self-Discovery, Soul-Searching, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenrou/pseuds/aileenrou





	Derrière le Mikado

PARTIE I

 

Addiction

On s’est rencontré un soir autour d’une table  
Tu brillais plus qu’une étoile et ta nonchalance  
Bouleversante était pour moi insupportable  
Au point de provoquer en moi tant de souffrances.

Tes yeux révélaient les mystères de mes nuits  
Indomptables sans me laisser indifférent.  
Ton parfum enivrant effaçait mes ennuis,  
Et tout en suscitant en moi violemment

Des désirs nouveaux, que je ne su contrôler  
Me faisaient découvrir les plaisirs de la vie.  
Et quand vers toi j’éprouvais de la nostalgie,

Dans mon lit, je laissais mes rêves dérivés.  
Hélas tels étaient les effets de l’alcool dont  
Je ne pu me soustraire malgré ma raison.

 

Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là tout conspirait à me faire rater l’avion. Elle avait fini par découvrir mon billet d’avion enfoui dans un petit coffret que je cachais ardemment dans mon armoire. Le billet représentait un départ nouveau pour nous. Non pour moi, un départ loin de tous ses secrets, de tous ses baisers volés, loin de cette ville. Il était temps pour moi de partir loin de cette vie qui me détruisait à petit feu et dont je ne pouvais me soustraire. Mais comment lui expliquer ma décision, elle que j’aimais tant, elle que j’avais tant aimé.

Elle emplissait mes pensées jours et nuits, anéantissant progressivement la seule lumière qui régnait en moi. Je la redoutais aussi bien que je l’admirais. Je me rappelle encore de notre première rencontre, ses mouvements lents, son sourire aguicheur, son regard perçant qui avait su discerner en moi la proie parfaite. Elle était simplement captivante et je me suis laissé emporter par son pouvoir séducteur. J’étais sous l’emprise de ces jeux de vautours et il fallait à tout prix que j’agisses ! Je ne pouvais continuer ainsi de peur de me perdre à jamais. Malgré mes dernières tentatives non fructueuses, j’avais enfin réussis à me créer une opportunité, un chemin à travers cette vie qui n’était plus mienne. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de ma soutenance, mon cœur battait à toute allure, mes mains étaient moites, j’étais submergé par une angoisse incontrôlable et mon esprit divagua pendant un laps de secondes…

“Malick !” s’écria-t-elle tandis que mon prénom résonnait comme un tonnerre assourdissant dans mon cerveau. C’était la voix de ma tendre mère qui mettait fin à ce cauchemar qui semblait tout emporter sur son chemin. Les yeux lourds, mes paupières pesaient plus que la Terre elle-même et conscient de ce poids qui m’enfonçait dans les abysses de mon lit je me laissais sombrer dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Le silence s’installait peu à peu dans ma tête et mon sommeil se faisait de plus en plus profond quand soudain, j’entendis ces pas retentir. Je savais qu’à n’importe quel moment elle allait ouvrir la porte et cela allait signer mon arrêt de mort. Il me fallait agir et très vite. A ces mots, je bondis de mon lit et me retrouva nez à nez avec ma mère, furieuse comme toujours.

Je lui esquissai un petit sourire et avant qu’elle ne puisse dire mot je disparaissais dans le couloir. Je l’entendais déjà maudire les cieux et un rire fou me gagna ce matin-là. Elle disait toujours que je dormais beaucoup trop et qu’un de ces jours un esprit finira par m’emporter. "Kôlï a lango tongasô pépè, môlenge ti mbi; un homme ne dort pas comme cela mon fils" me disait-elle toujours à maintes reprises. 

Alors que douze heures venaient de sonner, je n’étais toujours pas prêt et j’allais être une fois de plus en retard. Je devais retrouver mon père et mon tonton Georges au restaurant de l’hôtel Sofitel pour un déjeuner avant mon départ pour Paris demain soir. Dix milles choses me trottèrent dans l’esprit et quand je repris conscience quinze minutes venaient déjà de s’écouler. C’est dans la précipitation que j’enfilai la première chemise qui me vînt sous la main et mis ma paire de mocassins, il fallait tout de même faire bonne enfant. 

Pour des raisons que j’ignores les chauffeurs de taxis à Bangui ne demandent jamais à leurs passagers s’ils préfèrent la climatisation ou l’air frais et si par mégarde quelqu’un le faisait ils te répondent sans aucunes gênes que la climatisation consomme beaucoup trop de pétrole. Etrangement cela ne m’avais jamais réellement dérangé, l’odeur des sièges poussiéreux du taxi se mêlait agréablement aux parfums des beignets frémissants dans l’huile, au méchoui fraîchement coupé et aux fruits bien trop mûres qui pourrissaient lentement sous le chaud soleil de Bangui. Toutes ces odeurs m’enivraient et laissaient toujours un sourire sur mon visage. Mon trajet vers l’hôtel Sofitel se fit assez rapidement, m’empêchant d’apprivoiser une dernière fois les lieux de la capitale centrafricaine. Treize heures trente venaient sonner et j’avais déjà trente minutes de retard, mon père allait littéralement m’assassiner du regard aujourd’hui et Il fallait trouves une excuse valable pour ce retard. Je devais les retrouver dans le restaurant l’hôtel où nous allions déjeuner entre hommes, entre véritable hommes bantous.

Le restaurant était baigné dans la lumière orangée du soleil qui faisait ressortir les grands tableaux à papillons disposés de part et d'autres du restaurant. Les murs d'un bleu pâle resplendissaient d'eux mêmes sans faire trop de concurrence à cette clientèle chic venu d'ailleurs. On entendait ici et là de l'anglais, de l'allemand, du chinois et parfois même de l’hindi. Ce restaurant regorgé de personnes hauts placées, d'ambassadeurs discutant de la situation politique de tel ou tel pays, de directeurs d'entreprises débattant du prochain marché exploitable en Centrafrique et très souvent on pouvait apercevoir ces belles femmes aussi bien centrafricaines qu'européennes parler du dernier sac à main hermès ou encore de la dernière collection de Louboutin qu’elles allaient se procurer. La conversation allait toujours de bon train dans le restaurant le Piroguier du Sofitel, l'alcool coulait à flot, les plats encore plus succulents les uns que les autres séduisaient la foule venue s'échapper dans ce petit oasis Banguisois. 

Mon père et tonton Georges m’aperçu dès que j’entrai dans le restaurant et me fit signe de la main, je m’empressai alors et mon père se leva pour me faire une accolade. Je pouvais rapidement discerner sur son visage son agacement face à mon retard. Il m’embrassa tout de même et me demanda de m’asseoir prêt de mon tonton qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils paraissaient clair que les deux hommes qui me faisaient figure de pères avaient déjà bu quelques verres avant mon arrivé. Tonton Georges fit signe à la serveuse qui se hâta pour venir prendre la commande.  
« - Il est temps maintenant de trinquer à l'honneur de mon fils qui est aujourd'hui un brillant jeune homme faisant ces marques dans ce monde !" reprit Tonton Georges les yeux remplis de fierté !  
\- Lo ga kôli awé ! Il est devenu un vrai homme" dit-il cérémonieusement après sa deuxième gorgée. »  
Ce moment pourtant très ordinaire était symbolique, c'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool devant mes deux héros. Ils savaient tous deux que je buvais quand j'étais en compagnie de mes amis et avaient même eu vent de nos compétitions alcooliques pour impressionner les filles au lycée et pourtant quand nous allions au restaurant en famille jamais je n'osais jamais commander de l'alcool ni avouer mes talents de fin connaisseur d’alcools ! Mes courts moments de débauche avaient tout de même cultivé cette nouvelle qualité acquise.  
La discussion reprit et la politique du pays ainsi que les femmes étaient au cœur de la conversation. Je pris pars naturellement au débat et répondais avec assurance aux questions de mes deux pères. Je pouvais apercevoir dans leurs regards, la fierté que je représentais pour eux. Après des années à imiter leurs gestuelles, leurs rhétoriques, j'étais enfin capable de me mouvoir de la sorte et donner mon opinion sans qu'il ne paraisse trop puérile ! 

Papa et tonton Georges s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs du lycée selon les dires de tonton Georges. Il existait entre eux une véritable rivalité aussi bien au niveau des notes à l’école que pour les femmes. Une compétition acharnée dans laquelle tonton Georges sortait souvent le vainqueur. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perpétuellement en course et cela sans répit. Un jour, un nouvel élève arriva dans leur classe de première C et se fit très vite remarqué par les deux jeunes hommes. Ces remarques pertinentes et l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez les professeurs leur fit vite comprendre qu'il pouvait à tout moment chambouler le classement de la classe et n’en n’était pas question. Tonton Georges eu l’idée qu'il serait meilleur pour lui de s'allier avec son plus grand rival afin de détruire cet ennemi commun. C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à partager leurs notes de classe et réviser ensemble. Plus ils passèrent de temps en ensemble plus ils se rendit compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts et cela fut le début d'une longue amitié. Comme toute histoire, il y a toujours une fille me disait-il, et cette jolie fille mon cher fils c’était ta mère ! Elle arriva en classe de terminale et son arrivée ne laissa personne indifférents. Même les professeurs étaient dans la course. Sa beauté nonchalante et sa voix laissait tout le monde sans voix. A la fin du trimestre elle cumulait des notes exceptionnelles et était la première de la classe. Du jamais vu je t’assure môlengué ti mbi ! On étudiait fort mais comment dire, la séparation n’avait jamais été aussi nette. 

Nous étions tous les deux amoureux d’elle et nous avions fait un pacte, le premier qui réussirait à la séduire aurait gagné et cela sans rancunes. C’est comme cela que nous la courtisons et l’invita rapidement dans notre petit cercle. C’était à mon avis, une des meilleures époques de ma vie. Nous étions au top de nos performances, aussi bien scolaires que sociales et pour couronné le tout, Rose partageait ces moments avec nous. Nous passions des après midis à étudier, à échangeait des idées et à écoutait les derniers sons de Bob Marley sur les bancs de l’école. Nous étions réellement inséparables mais une seule chose me trottait dans la tête et cette chose c’était ta mère. Je devais à tout prix faire le premier pas et vite. Ton père était connu pour son charisme naturel auprès des femmes et je le mieux que personne. Il me fallait user d’une stratégie pour obtenir le saint graal. C’est ainsi que j’invita ta mère pour une promenade un dimanche après-midi sur le Mont Carmel. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails de ce rendez-vous inoubliable mais à la fin de cette journée nous étions un couple et cela jusqu’au début des grandes vacances. 

Ton père s’était humblement retiré de la course ce qui nous rapprocha davantage. La fin de vie lycéenne arriva à grands pas et Jean-Marc perdit sa mère dans un accident de voiture. Cela affecta véritablement le trio car ton père qui était un très grand fêtard à l’époque se renferma sur lui-même et je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. Rose réussissait parfois à le sortir de sa caserne ; elle avait perdue son petit frère à l’âge de treize ans donc ils arrivaient à partager leur douleur et échanger sur un niveau que je ne pouvais comprendre. 

Je pense que j’étais très jaloux de ton père à cette époque et je m’en veux encore car au lieu de ne penser qu’à ma petite personne j’aurais dû le soutenir et ainsi éviter l’irréparable. Le 18 juillet, je me souviens encore de cette date, des amis m’invita dans un petit bar du quartier pour prendre un verre, j’accepta et les rejoignis aussitôt. L’alcool coulait à flot et avant vingt heures nous étions tous ivres. Quand les filles arrivèrent vers minuit j’étais toujours dans les vapes. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai chez mon cousin avec des dizaines d’appels manqués de Rose, elle voulait absolument me parler. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout comment la soirée prit fin mais après l’avoir vue je compris que je devais avoir embrassé une des filles qui était présente la veille. Mon cousin me confirma les évènements par la suite et mon histoire avec ta mère pris fin. J’avais brisé son cœur et elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Ton père et moi restèrent très proches et il me reprocha même ma conduite. Il m’encouragea pour la reconquérir mais je savais que c’était peine perdue. Tout était de ma faute, notre trio était maintenant réduit en miettes…

Ce n’est que quelques années plus tard que j’appris qu’ils étaient en couple, j’étais content pour mon meilleur ami car je savais qu’il aimé Rose autant que moi et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir puisque je l’aimais également. Les femmes me dit Tonton Georges, c’est elles qui dominent ce monde et nous ne subissons que leur volonté ! J’enviais cette amitié qu’avait mon père et Tonton Georges, ce sentiment de fraternité qui régnait entre eux. Je les laissais ce jour-là après un repas bien garni pour rejoindre mes amis au Mikado, le bar huppé du quartier Sica.


End file.
